


It’s your song, isn’t it?

by C_C



Category: NCIS
Genre: Background Het, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a wedding reception Abby has a question for Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s your song, isn’t it?

Most of the people still on the dance floor are swaying in each other’s arms no matter what song is playing.

McGee and Delilah have been gone for almost half an hour.

When “Crazy Little Thing Called Love” segues into “Save the Last Dance” Tony breaks into a blinding grin and starts scanning the room.

Before he can find the person who requested the song Abby is before him smirking, “It’s your song, isn’t it?”

“My song?”

Abby ignores the feigned innocence, “Does he call you Darlin at home, or just when you’re dancing?”

“Just when we’re dancing,” Gibbs answers for him, “and he owes me one just now Abbs, so if you’ll excuse us.”

Tony waits until they too are swaying on the dance floor before commenting, “Weddings make you all mushy.”

Gibbs huffs a bit, “I saw your face when you recognized the song.”

“ _Is_ this our song?”

“If we have to have a song this one certainly makes sense.”

“You know you never have to worry about me saving the last dance. It’s yours no matter what. Even when you aren’t there.”

“Good because I will never ever let you go,” Gibbs whispers along with song.

Tony gives a tiny little sigh, “Like I said, mush. Good thing I like mush.”

Gibbs spares a glance at the room at large, “Well we’ve shocked a few unwary bystanders and our new probie. How ‘bout a nice flashy kiss and I take you home before Abbs can corner us?”

“When our song ends,” Tony murmurs before shifting slightly for a convert glance at Bishop’s expression. She’s not just shocked, she’s dumbstruck. But that might be partly up to the champagne, her husband had declared her a light weight early on.

Gibbs pulls no punches on the kiss and Tony doesn’t register the flash until Abby flashes a third- or is it forth- shot of them gazing into one another’s eyes.

He hums their song most of the way home.


End file.
